No mires atrás
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Un encuentro desafortunado los lleva a conocerse y a tratarse más de lo que quisieran. Las consecuencias se verán en el camino. (Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


Holas.

Dios, cuando leí este reto fue como: "Quiero y debo participar independientemente de los otros retos que tenga". Sinceramente quería un reto así :D

**Con respecto a la historia:** Slash, obvio, no muy marcado.

Es una historia que me dejo, no se, con varias sensaciones al finalizarla. Es como grr y aah... no se... sentimientos encontrados... algo que jamas me había sucedido.

Espero que les guste.

Saludines!

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa en el reto especial "Día del Orgullo" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".<em>

_Disclaimer__;__los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

><p><strong>Mi color: Púrpura<strong>: Se asocia a la realeza y simboliza poder, nobleza, lujo y ambición. Sugiere riqueza y extravagancia.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**No mires atrás**

_Si ya no miro atrás será porque hoy me siento bien, está todo en su lugar y es como siempre debió ser._

_(Porta – Que nos queda)_

**.**

_Como se puede visualizar en la imagen anterior la sangre de la "victima" corría por su rostro y costados, pocos sabían lo que realmente había pasado, es por eso que recibió la ayuda necesaria de lo contrario ahora estaría muerto. Muerto como muchos otros que padecen aquella enfermedad._

—Esto es… _repugnante_.

El hombre alzó la mirada del gran libro que estaba leyendo.

— ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido que no leas _eso _aquí? —preguntó molesto.

Ella siguió pasando páginas. Leyendo y murmurando —No lo se, no lo recuerdo, pero me gusta leer esto para saber a quien debo hablar o no.

—Todo lo que se habla ahí es mierda.

—No es cierto —ella siguió pasando las paginas y, luego, sonrió—. Escucha: _"A este último caso se le suman unos cien en el ultimo año post guerra. Se cree, y ciertamente ya esta comprobado, que los muggles, nacidos de muggles y mestizos poseen en sus genes tal enfermedad"_.

—Siempre creí que lo muggles eran la peste.

—Concuerdo —puntualizó—, es por eso que aquí dice que luego de la guerra y por culpa de nuestro querido Ministro esta enfermedad se traspaso aquí. Ya sabes, él dejó que el _Ministro_ muggle viniese.

—Lo recuerdo.

Ella rodó los ojos —Draco, ¿Me prestarías mas atención?

Él rubio alzó, nuevamente, su mirada — ¿Qué quieres, Pansy?

—Al final todos se darán cuenta de que los sangre limpia teníamos razón al tenerle tanta manía a los muggles.

—Cierto, cierto, por fin.

Pansy suspiró cansada.

— ¿Podríamos hablar de nuestro compromiso? —preguntó la chica con cierta esperanza.

—Puedes hablarlo con mi madre.

Ella frunció los labios, acto que Draco no observó —De acuerdo.

Se levantó mirando a su novio, pero este estaba más pendiente de lo que leía, y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa. Bufó cuando se dio cuenta de que Draco no la tomaba para nada en cuenta y se fue dando un leve portazo.

Draco al medio segundo de que se hubiese ido bajó su libro, y apoyo completamente su cuerpo contra la silla. De reojo miró la ilustrativa noticia de aquel chico, tan solo lograba visualizar parte de las imágenes. Imágenes que reflejaban el odio y la brutalidad.

Aquel odio y brutalidad que solo se había visto en los tiempos de Voldemort.

.

Un año pudo haber pasado desde que ocurriese la guerra. Un año fue necesario para que toda la gente estuviese lo suficientemente paranoica como para creerse todo lo que se decía. Draco Malfoy salió muy bien parado del juicio contra los mortífagos, él y su madre, gracias a la ayuda de Harry Potter, cosa que Malfoy aún no puede creer.

Salir liberado fue perfecto, pero a la vez no. La expropiación de propiedades, de su dinero y su cámara de Gringotts fue algo que se esperaba; sencillamente quedó en la calle. Pero...

Pero...

Era un Malfoy. Alguien con un plan siempre por delante.

Su madre siempre le decía: "Debemos odiarles y despreciarles, pero hay que admitir, solo entre nosotros, que de algo han de servir". Draco no le había entendido en ese minuto, pero luego supo a lo que se refería. Desde que tenía casi trece años su madre, ayudada por Snape, guardaba considerables cantidades de dinero en una cuenta muggle. Nadie lo supo, es mas nadie lo imaginó. Draco odiaba a los muggles, pero tuvo que reconocer que de algo servían al guardar su dinero; dinero que de hecho aumento a medida que pasaron los años.

Cuando la guerra acabó y quedó en la calle no tuvo otro remedio que sacar el dinero de ahí. Todo el mundo mágico quedo sorprendido al ver su resurgimiento, al ver como renacía su poder y el lujo de tener más dinero que cualquiera. Claro que ayudó mucho el hecho de estar comprometido con Pansy Parkinson, juntos harían crecer todo el capital que poseían.

Sinceramente lo que Draco menos quería era casarse, pero debía pensar con la cabeza fría y sacar el mayor provecho a todo lo que poseía.

Anteriormente había mencionado lo paranoico que estaba el mundo mágico. Sin embargo, se quedaba corto al mencionar el mundo muggle. Sí, lo visitaba en secreto y sí, _sí_, realmente no le desagradaba tanto y es que ahí era mas fácil conseguir lo que quería, aunque sabía que estaba mal.

Suspiró y dobló por la siguiente calle, era mejor ir caminando así nadie sospecharía. Muchos magos o brujas hacían lo mismo, pero de un tiempo a esta parte esos mismos magos y brujas aparecían muertos lo que le hacia pensar que los seguían o seguían el rastro de su magia.

Draco no quería pensar en ello. No quería hacerlo porque se acobardaba y daba un paso atrás a lo que haría; cosa que le había pasado en el último tiempo y es que le daba pavor que apareciera una foto suya o tan solo el mínimo rumor.

Movió la cabeza mientras caminaba más rápidamente. Ya estaba por llegar... no pasaría nada... no pasaría nada... jodería con algún chico sexy y luego se iría satisfecho a la cena que tenía con Pansy.

Se detuvo cuando escuchó un ruido. Odiaba ser espectador de _algo así_.

Camino más rápido, pero el ruido se hizo más fuerte.

Se detuvo nuevamente.

Esta vez alguien gimió, pero entremedio de eso pudo escuchar sollozos.

El rubio deseó que sus pies se movieran para irse de ahí, pero estos no le respondían. Un golpe seco de un cuerpo tirado al piso le hizo dar un respingo.

Bien, él no era curioso, pero reconocía estar un pelín preocupado por lo que estaba pasando; su lado noble estaba saliendo a flote cosa que no ocurría a menudo porque sino ni lo imaginaba.

Suspiró largamente y continúo su camino. Sí, ser noble aparecía algunas veces, pero se iba tan rápidamente que apenas y se acordaba.

—Vaya... vaya... otro _muerde almohadas_.

El rubio se tenso.

—Yo diría que esta _puta_ trabaja aquí —se burló uno.

Eran dos. Draco podía sentir su presencia tras de él.

Pero aun así no se detuvo.

—Al parecer _este_ no quiere jugar como el otro.

_Entonces eran ellos los que golpearon, o eso suponía, a la persona, al__muggle. _Pensó_._ Quiso ir más rápido, pero un hechizo pasó rozando su cabeza.

_Magos._

¡Oh grandísima mierda!

Entonces se detuvo, jamás pensó que tendría que matar hasta ese momento. Se giró y ambos hombres silbaron al reconocerle.

—Vaya, vaya, el gran Draco Malfoy, qué sorpresas nos hemos llevado hoy.

El otro hombre asintió y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero cayó al piso sin explicación alguna. Entonces, Draco tuvo la oportunidad de atacar al otro y al igual que su compañero cayó al piso.

Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien, unos metros más allá, jadeaba y tenía su varita alzada.

Nuevamente su jodida nobleza apareció y sus pies se movieron solos hacia la persona. Su mandíbula cayó al piso cuando se dio cuenta de quien era.

.

Parpadeó.

Y al tiempo jadeó de dolor.

Escuchó pasos. Estúpidamente creyó que los había derribado, pero al parecer no era así.

—Bebe esto.

Una poción fue puesta en sus labios. Estaba demasiado débil como para protestar, de todas formas prefería morir. Así que se la bebió. Desafortunadamente la poción solo fue mejorando su respiración y los dolores fueron pasando poco a poco.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en el borroso techo del lugar; sus gafas debieron haberse roto. Se ayudó a sentarse y se palpó la cabeza y sus costados.

— ¿Qué mierda…?

El otro hombre levantó la mano —Silencio.

Harry podía estar "ciego", pero sus sentidos estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados. La voz, _esa voz_ que le habló, pudo confundirla con la de cualquiera, pero…

—No puedo ver —murmuró bajo, tan bajito como pudo.

Escuchó una especie de gruñido y palabrotas. Un hechizo rozó su cabeza y parpadeó confuso, pero luego ya no. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia donde habían dos muggles atados y desmayados.

El rubio se acercó a Harry —Si queremos salir de esta debemos trabajar juntos. Tu oblivateas a uno y yo al otro.

Harry decidió asentir independientemente de lo que por su cabeza estuviese pasando. Juntos caminaron hacia los hombres. Draco vio como la mandíbula de Harry se tenso.

— ¿Les conoces? —él le miró evaluando la respuesta.

—Sí ellos… pensé que eran muggles —movió la cabeza—. Tu también les conoces, míralos bien.

Draco se acercó un poco a ellos y frunció el ceño.

—No...

—Eran compañeros de Cedric.

Draco asintió ausentemente.

—Hufflepuff —escupió con odio.

Harry ignoró aquel comentario discriminador —Entonces... ¿Obliviate?

—No, eso es arriesgado. Mejor...

—Ni lo pienses.

Se encogió de hombros —Si nos descubren será tu culpa.

—Te estás escuchando. Estas aceptando, ante mí, que eres gay.

—No estoy aceptando nada... —elevó una ceja.

—De acuerdo. ¿Que te parece una versión mejorada del Obliviate?

Draco sonrió —Ya estamos hablando en serio, auror Potter.

.

Ciertamente lo que ocurrió aquella noche pasó al olvido, de cierta forma.

Draco llegó un poco atrasado a su cita con Pansy, pero la chica no mencionó ni pregunto nada. Y con respecto a Potter, Draco no tenía ni idea de que lo había sido de su vida. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba, Potter no aparecía muy seguido en las noticias de El Profeta. Las comadrejas, padres e hijos, por lo que había sabido se habían ido a Rumania con uno de sus hijos, y Granger también, pero Potter…

— ¿Draco?

Potter no.

Potter no se veía en el mundo mágico.

Potter había desaparecido. Ahora se preguntaba por qué no lo había pensado antes.

— ¿Qué sucede, madre? —preguntó ausentemente.

Ella frunció los labios —Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

—Y has venido tú a decírmelo, ¿Por qué no ha venido un elfo?

Narcissa obvio de contestarle y le preguntó: — ¿Te has portado bien, verdad?

— ¿A qué viene eso? —frunció el ceño.

Ella hizo una mueca —Es bien sabido por ti que tu padre… él, ya sabes… —alzó una ceja.

Él solo bufo. Sí, su padre tenía _inclinaciones_ parecidas a las suyas —Lo sé, pero ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con mi visita?

—Nada… nada… solo quería asegurarme que no estuvieras haciendo una tontería.

Él movió la cabeza — ¿Quién es?

—Potter —no hubo ni odio ni asco en sus palabras.

Hace semanas que no le veía.

—Hazle pasar.

Ella suspiró molesta —De acuerdo.

Se dirigió a la puerta con paso calmado, hasta que salió.

¿Potter?

¿Qué carajos querría?

Potter no se veía mucho por el mundo mágico, como había mencionado anteriormente. Es más, ni siquiera sabía si aún trabajaba en el Ministerio.

—Malfoy —esa voz hizo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Harry. Llevaba ropa muggle, se veía desaliñado, demacrado y _sexy_…

— ¿Qué sucede, Potter? Es más, ¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

No habían hecho un acuerdo tácito de no volverse a ver, pero para Draco era más que obvio.

El moreno suspiró y se movió hasta quedar más cerca del escritorio donde estaba Draco —Nos equivocamos.

Draco frunció el ceño — ¿Qué quieres decir?

Harry se mordió el labio —Eran aurores. Aquellos que… —hizo un gesto con la mano.

¡Maldición!

—Estas…

Harry asintió antes de poder terminar.

—Muffliato —susurró Draco. Temía que su madre estuviese escuchando—. Siéntate.

Harry se sentó tieso en la silla. La mansión le traía malos recuerdos.

— ¿Cómo demonios no lo supiste es ese momento? ¡Eres auror, por Merlín!

—Jamás dije que era uno —murmuró y luego movió la cabeza—. Era auror. Tomé algunos cursos, pero me dieron de baja al… —se calló—. La cuestión es que a los aurores que le aplicamos el Obliviate tienen un registro de su varita, de los hechizos que hicieron e incluso del lugar donde los hicieron. En definidas si encuentran el lugar encontraran nuestro rastro de magia, por lo menos el mío.

Joder…

Draco frunció los labios. No todo podía ser perfecto en su jodida vida, siempre debía existir algo que arruinara todo, y aquello no solo arruinaría su vida, sino su reputación y su orgullo.

Santa mierda…

Ningún Malfoy era gay. Bueno, no públicamente.

Debía tranquilizarse. Debía pensar fríamente en lo que haría.

—Debemos regresar —susurró mirando un punto fijo—. Debemos regresar y borrar, como sea, cualquier indicio mágico. Si nos encuentran estaremos jodidos.

Potter rió —Yo estoy jodido, tú te unirás al club.

Draco lo miró, ahora si, por un minuto. Evaluándolo — ¿Qué quieres decir?

— ¿Has leído el profeta en este último tiempo?

—Algo —jamás admitiría que siempre estaba al pendiente.

—Entonces debes de haberte dado cuenta de que ya no salen noticias mías, y sabes porque —Draco no contesto—. Soy gay, por esa razón estaba en aquel barrio ese día, lo descubrieron y Obliviate a todo el que lo supiera.

Draco luchó para no mostrarse sorprendido. Sinceramente lo había intuido, pero lo del Obliviate… — ¿Me borraras la memoria a mí?

—No creo que seas tan perverso como para delatarme, es mas yo podría delatarte y mostrar mis recuerdos. Entonces, sí, creo que debemos regresar.

Draco lo meditó un momento.

Debía hacerlo. Debía hacerlo porque sino todo se descubriría y no le convenía.

—De acuerdo. Este es mi plan.

.

_¿Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter en un barrio gay?_

_Y es así como uno de los magos más ricos y poderosos del mundo mágico ha caído en tales "perversiones", y no hablo del mago vencedor de Voldemort, sino de Draco Malfoy. Potter es punto a parte, desde que se alejó para vivir, se presume, en el mundo muggle poco se ha sabido de lo que ha sido su vida. Si bien es cierto su despido, o baja por el mismo, del cuerpo de aurores fue un escándalo porque se rumoreo su homosexualidad y discriminación, Harry Potter supo acallar cada rumor sobre aquello._

_Desde que la guerra terminó el héroe no se ha involucrado en ningún escándalo. Malfoy, en cambio, fue seguidor de Voldemort y es portador de la marca oscura… bien es sabido que él resurgió convirtiéndose en la actualidad en el mago más rico y poderoso._

_Ambos fueron vistos, caminando, cerca de uno de los barrios más conocidos de Londres muggles. Barrio donde no solo van los… enfermos, sino donde se ve la promiscuidad y prostitución de chicos jóvenes…_

Draco deseó haber muerto cuando leyó la noticia, más bien cuando su madre le tiró el periódico en el rostro.

El rostro iracundo de Narcissa no solo demostraba lo asqueada y dolida que se sentía, mostraba lo decepcionada que se encontraba de su primogénito. Nunca ningún Black había tenido tales _inclinaciones_. Sabía que Lucius en su minuto, en la adolescencia y parte de la adultez, había tenido esa especie de desliz. Entonces su hijo había sacado toda aquella "enfermedad" de parte de su padre. Si todos supieran lo equivocados que estaban al restregarle a los muggles y mestizos el portar la _enfermedad_, si supieran que los sangre pura también la poseían.

Narcissa frunció los labios incapaz de sacar de su boca todas aquellas sartas de insultos e improperios, pero era una dama. Una Black. Y por Merlín que saldría a desmentir todo aquello.

No por nada había sido durante muchos años la esposa de Lucius Malfoy. Nada ni nadie le quitaría el renombre que tanto le había costado levantar. Los Malfoy y los Black eran reconocidos en todo el mundo por su estirpe y nobleza en los antiguos años. Nadie, ni su hijo, sería llamado _"maricon" o "muerde almohadas" _o cualquier otro… adjetivo.

—Me lo han enviado —susurró lentamente—. Me lo han enviado y para no decir nada me piden una fuerte suma de dinero.

Draco tenía el periódico entre sus manos —Esto no es cierto —murmuró arrastrando su voz.

Cissy quiso sonreír porque a ella nadie la engañaba, menos un crio que no sabía nada de la vida —No me importa si es cierto o no, Draco. No quiero que nuestro prestigio se vaya al caño por _eso_.

El rubio solo desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

La cosa con Potter había resultado bastante bien, pero si no era una cosa era otra. Necesitaba hablar con él.

—De acuerdo, pagaremos —dijo luego de unos momentos.

Narcissa omitió cualquier comentario. Su hijo, de verdad, estaba reconociendo, ante ella, sus desviaciones. Era horrible y asqueroso y, muy, _muy_, repugnante. La homosexualidad y el lesbianismo eran muy mal vistos en todos lados y era peor en el mundo mágico. Era mucho peor porque la discriminación era solo el principio del infierno para los gays; muertes, torturas, violaciones, exiliaciones la lista era larga. Muchos habían repudiado a Dumbledore por ser gay, cosa que se supo post morten.

—No me lo negaras —su voz sonó clara y con cierto temor.

—Lo que te pidan se lo daremos.

Y volvió a su lectura.

.

El conjunto de hojas se deslizó sobre la mesa.

—Se lo han enviado a mi madre hace unos días.

Potter elevó una ceja — ¿Y me lo dices hasta ahora?

—Potter, ha sido realmente difícil salir del mundo mágico y más con mi madre siempre detrás.

Él asintió — ¿Quién crees que lo sepa?

—No lo sé, pensaba que tú podrías ayudarme. Ya que, obviamente, estamos metidos en lo mismo desde que te ayude.

—He sabido que murió uno de nuestros compañeros —su voz sonó calmada, pero el temblor fue más que obvio.

—Es así —asintió—. Longbottom y Nott, ellos, yo no lo sabía, eran pareja y los han matado a Crucios según lo que leí en El Profeta.

—Ni siquiera pude ir a su funeral.

—Potter —él le miró—, ni siquiera tuvieron uno.

—Esto es una mierda, Draco.

Ni Draco ni Harry se impresionaron cuando el moreno llamó por su nombre al rubio.

Claro que todo era una mierda. Desde los insultos hasta la muerte a manos de aurores. Nott y Longbottom, Draco jamás supo que estaban juntos. Ahora comprendía porque todo era un secretismo en el mundo mágico.

—Es una mierda, claro que si —murmuró—. ¿Te alejaste por eso, cierto?

—Sí y no —Harry jamás creyó que hablaría algo así con Malfoy—. Ginny me descubrió. Retomamos nuestra relación después de la guerra, ella insistió yo no quería, pero finalmente cedí a sus… argumentos. Una noche decidí salir, ya sabes, y cuando venía entrando con mi "acompañante" ella estaba aquí. Discutimos, con gritos y hechizos.

—Nunca se supo…

—Por supuesto que no. Luego de eso, pensé que me denunciaría, pero me buscó. Me dijo que me perdonaba todo ese asunto, pero que debía ver a algún psicomago para que me… —rió sin ánimo— me recuperara.

—Eso realmente no… funciona.

—Lo sé… no lo intente, realmente. Ella se fue a Rumania con la esperanza de que me recuperase, aún cree que estoy en tratamiento.

—Es una idiota si piensa que puede suceder. Te pillo casi jodiendo con un tipo y aun así pretende, o quiere, perdonarte.

—Ginny siempre pensó que nos casaríamos y tendríamos hijos. Yo también lo pensé, incluso creo que…

—Te casaras con ella —murmuró.

—Tú te casaras con Parkinson.

—Nunca he dicho que sea gay.

—Malfoy…

—Cierra el pico, Potter.

Draco se acercó y le besó.

.

Los Malfoy descendían de la realeza.

Uno de ellos se había casado con una princesa. Y así su estirpe y su sangre fueron heredadas en cada generación. Un porcentaje pequeño de realiza estaba en cada Malfoy.

Abraxas Malfoy crió a su hijo a su imagen y semejanza. El hombre con porte elegante, frío y calculador inculcó a su primogénito todo el aplomo de lo que debía poseer un hombre de negociones.

Lucius Malfoy no fue perfecto, nadie en realidad los es, pero jamás los aceptaría. Desde los quince años supo algo que jamás confesó abiertamente, sinceramente cuando lo experimento por primera, a sus veinte años, supo que era lo que quería. Lamentablemente su padre, aquel hombre que solo le dirigía gélidas miradas que mataban a cualquiera, le impuso casarse y, por ende, seguir con el linaje.

Pudo darse un tiempo de soltería, lo que no duro mucho y, por supuesto, su padre nunca supo lo que hizo. La sociedad mágica era tan hipócrita, tan… tan prejuiciosa. En esos tiempos la homosexualidad, o bisexualidad, era como un secreto a voces. Era más repudiada que en la actualidad.

Cuando Narcissa llegó a su vida, la mujer supo que algo había en su, hasta ese momento, prometido. Cissy le descubrió, pero, igualmente digna y fría, se lo perdonó.

Desde ese momento ambos supieron cómo sería su matrimonio. Una mentira. Una red de mentiras. Por fuera se amarían, serían la pareja más poderosa, rica y perfecta del mundo mágico. Pero por dentro apenas y se dirigirían palabras, tendrían amantes y, en un futuro, un hijo.

Cuando Draco Malfoy nació, Narcissa se sentía dichosa y radiante. Lucius, en cambio, ya había planeado una vida perfecta para su hijo. No quería que padeciera lo mismo que él.

.

Draco abrió sus ojos cuando una luminosidad se posó en sus ojos. La luz del sol se colaba por aquellas cortinas de color claro.

Suspiró y se aferró más su compañero.

Un mes le basto para afiatarse a Potter, un mes fue suficiente para darse cuenta de que siempre le había gustado él.

Ahora, meses después, se encontraban cada vez que podían. Aquella noticia, la que le enviaron a su madre, había sido pagada y no revelada por nadie. Los aurores, aquellos que los habían atacado, vivían sin saber que se les había borrado la memoria.

El rubio no quería pensar en su futuro. Para él solo existía el día a día. No quería, ni deseaba mirar hacia atrás… solo hacia adelante.

—Buenos días —susurró Harry. Estirándose y acariciando el rostro de su amante.

—Hola.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Draco suspiró —Nada —se enderezó. Su mirada recorrió la estancia, sencilla y acogedora, buscando su ropa. Quería eso, deseaba estar por siempre así y ahí.

— ¿Es por la boda, no?

—No.

El rubio se levantó dejando a la vista su desnudez.

— ¿Entonces?

Comenzó a recoger su ropa y a ponérsela.

—No es nada.

Pensar en su boda siempre arruinaba su momento de felicidad con Harry.

—Draco…

Ni la riqueza, ni el poder, ni ser un Malfoy, fueron capaces de salvarle.

La puerta de la casa se abrió de sopetón.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron de ver a varios hombres, con trajes blancos, ahí.

—Sáquenlos —murmuró uno de ellos. El jefe, al parecer.

Lo siguiente pasó en segundos, segundos lentos y agónicos, en donde ninguno de ellos supo que pasaba y cómo reaccionar.

Draco se vio tomado bruscamente y al tiempo veía como Harry era tomado con una brutalidad que jamás había visto en su vida.

Después todo se volvió dudoso y oscuro.

.

Draco se quejó por el duro lugar donde reposaba su espalda. Luego gimió de dolor cuando fue consciente de que una de sus piernas ardía. Sus ojos se abrieron y fue recibido por un techo gris. Estaba en una de las celdas del ministerio.

—Harry… —murmuró.

—Señor Malfoy —un auror, Draco le reconoció por su uniforme, se puso delante de él—, tiene visitas.

El rubio no tenía ánimos de contestar así que solo se dejó hacer y fue conducido a una enorme sala de interrogatorios. Su madre le esperaba ahí.

El auror se retiró sin decir nada más.

Narcissa se acercó a paso lento hacia su hijo y cuando estuvo cerca de él le abofeteó.

—Eres una deshonra —su voz sonó fría, no dolida ni decepcionada. Fría—. Es increíble que en todo deba andar yo, que deba seguir tus pasos por cada tantos que das. Potter, Draco ¿Potter? De entre _todos_ él.

El chico bajó la mirada. Su cara le ardía y las palabras de su madre se clavaron en su mente —Lo siento. Yo no… —cerró los ojos deteniendo las lágrimas.

—Nadie lo sabe —dijo después de un minuto—. Conseguí que solo un número reducido de personas mantuviese el secreto.

—Gracias.

Ella sonrió y acarició la mejilla de su hijo.

—De nada, cariño. Me alegro de que hayas despertado de esa burbuja en la que estabas porque estoy segura de que harás lo correcto.

Él asintió sin mirarla.

—De acuerdo. Hablaré con un auror para sacarte de aquí.

Draco no dijo nada. Solo vio a su madre irse.

_¿Harry, donde estas?_, pensó.

.

Los tacones resonaron en aquella estancia.

Odiaba estar ahí. Lo odiaba más que nada, pero necesitaba hablar con ella.

— ¿Precisamente aquí?

Los ojos marrones le miraron —Sí, precisamente aquí. Siéntese, por favor.

La rubia se dejó caer elegantemente en la silla y miró el lugar con asco.

— ¿Algo de beber? —preguntó.

Cissy negó —Solo dime lo que debas decirme.

Ella sonrió tensamente —Creo, _Narcissa_, que ambas deseamos conseguir algo. Tú a tu hijo y yo a mi novio.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que Draco está en mal camino?

Ginny Weasley sacó de su bolso dos fotografías sin movimiento y se las enseñó a la mujer —Las imágenes, malditas sean, hablan por sí solas.

La mujer mayor frunció los labios sin mirar nada —No sé si confiar en ti.

—Puede confiar, yo menos que nadie quiero que esto se sepa. Entonces, quiere escuchar mi plan.

Y así fue.

Lo consiguieron. Ambas, ambiciosas en obtener lo que deseaban, consiguieron perturbar la tranquilidad de Draco Malfoy con aquella visita de los aurores.

Draco siempre decía que si pensaba mucho las cosas daba pasos atrás, pero esta vez dio un paso hacia delante.

Alzó su varita y se enlazó con la bruja más hermosa. Pansy Parkinson.

El poder, el lujo y la riqueza estaban asegurados de ahora en adelante. El amor, bah, el amor ya lo había obtenido y se quedaría ahí. Ahí muy enterrado en su corazón. De cierta forma la ambición por no perder nada, y el miedo, supieron decidir por él.

Porque sabía lo cobarde y vil que era en lo que había hecho.

Muy lejos de ahí un moreno despertaba sin siquiera recordar lo que había sucedido entre Draco y él.

Muy lejos habían quedado aquellos momentos vividos.

Ambos mirarían hacia adelante sin detenerse en sus objetivos.


End file.
